"The Section is the statistical and data management component of the Division of Clinical Sciences (DCS). The Section provides statistical leadership and data management consultation for major activities of the Division, and is involved in the design, conduct, monitoring, and statistical analyses of intramural and national multicenter clinical trials of experimental treatments for cancer, and intramural clinical trials for treatment of AIDS. Other major collaborative efforts include studies to identify important prognostic and treatment selection factors, evaluate diagnostic procedures, develop improved staging systems, and assist investigators in the design, execution, and analyses of major in vitro drug testing studies. The Section develops and implements new statistical designs and biometric methods related to the development and evaluation of new cancer and AIDS treatments. The Section maintains computerized data collection systems for intramural and national multicenter clinical protocols, and it works closely with interested branches to improve data recording and retrieval. The Section maintains a unified system for tracking basic information on all patients registered on DCS treatment protocols. Approximately 15% of the SectionFs activities are HIV-AIDS related."